What's Wrong Of This Destiny?
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Karnaval pun dimulai. Akankah karnaval berjalan dengan baik jika karnaval sekolah Kyubi kedatangan keluarga Namikaze?Akankah Naru-chan selamat dari ibu-ibu kijil dan kakak-kakak centil?Bad raight ibiNaruFemChibiSasu. Gak suka, jangan baca yaa!
1. Chapter 1

**What's Wrong Of This Destiny?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T, Angst, AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Pairing : Apa aja. #dihajar****. ChibiNaruFemchibiSasu.**

**Summary : Sebuah takdir yang membuat mereka harus bertahan, sebuah ikatan yang membuat mereka ada. Sebuah kehangatan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Bad Summary. Straight Fic.**

"Kelinci putih~ melompat-lompat liang~

Bunga cakura halum wanginya~

Cenangnya hati belmain-main~

Liangnya hati melihat aniki datang~

Belmain lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi~

Cenangnya kacaan memacak lamen~"

Seorang anak benryanyi riang sambil bermain dengan seekor rubah kecil berwarna merah sedikit ke-orange-an menggeliat manja di pangkuan sang anak. Sambil terus bernyanyi anak manis bermur 4 tahun itu mengelus bulu lembut nan halus rubah kecilnya itu.

Anak manis itu berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru sebiru batu sapphire dan seindah langit siang. Kulit tan dan tiga garis melintang di masing-masing pipinya. Sungguh, sangat imut sosok anak laki-laki ini.

"Bukan ramen. Tapi, kue mochi Naru-chan,"tegur seseorang lagi. Suaranya masih anak-anak. Sekitar berumur 13 tahunan. Memiliki rambut orange kemerah-merahan. Mata merah semerah darah dan kulit yang putih sedikit campuran warna tan. Pemuda itu, Pemuda kecil yang dipanggil Naru itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huufft… tapi Nalu maunya lamen!"ambek anak bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Hahaha… dasar! Nanti wajahmu seperti ramen loh,"ejek sang kakak yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyubi.

"Bialin aja! Kan nanti Nalu bakalan lapel teluc. Teluc, Nalu bakalan makan yang banyak. Teluc gendut kaya panda. Okaacan kan cuka panda. Jadinya Nalu mau gendut cepelti panda!"cerocos Naruto. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat otoutonya yang imut-imut itu.

"Ohh yaa Naru-chan. Hari ini Dei-nii bakalan pulang loh,"sang kakak mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Hontou nii? YEEYY!?"pemuda kecil nan manis itu langsung jingkrak tak karuan. Saking senangnya menerima berita dari sang kakak.

"Sekitar jam-"

"NARUTOOOOOOO!? KITSUNE-KUUUUUU!?"teriakan bagai petir menyambar siang bolong. Bagai terkena serangan suara ultrasonic dari pesawat tempur. Tersiksanya telinga mendengar suara cetar membahana disambar geledek itu.

"Haahh~ menyusahkan saja,"decak Kyubi sambil menggendong sang adik tercinta dengan lembut.

"DEI-NIIII!?"teriakan cempreng juga tak kalah membahananya.

"OHH KAMI-SAMA! TERIMA KASIH KAU TELAH MEMPERTEMUKAN AKU DENGAN MALAIKAT KECILKU INI!?"seorang pria berumur sekitar 14 tahun itu datang dan langsung menghambur saat melihat Naruto yang dianggap sebagai malaikat kecilnya itu.

"DEI-NIII~"

"KITSUNEEE~"

Teriak mereka masing-masing. bagai gerakan slow motion yang tengah terjadi. Bagai seorang ayah yang terpisah dengan anaknya dan akhirnya bertemu kembali.

"Haahh~ menyusahkan saja! Kalau ingin memeluk Naru-chan, setidaknya biarkan aku menurunkan Naru-chan dulu,"omel Kyubi yang merasa tersiksa dengan kehadiran orang itu.

"Aissh~ aku kan juga rindu padamu Kyu~"orang itu menambah eratkan pelukan yang terjadi antara mereka. Pelukan dimana Kyubi tengah menggendong Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri tergencet di tengah-tengah mereka. sungguh Naruto mulai sesak nafas sekarang.

"De-Dei-nii… Na-Nalu tidak bica nafac,"sambil narik-narik polem orang itu.

"Aah! Maaf Naru-chan. Habis, aniki sangat rindu dengan kalian berdua,"sosok itu adalah kakak tertua dari mereka. Berambut pirang seperti Naruto, hanya saja sedikit pucat. Poni yang menjuntai dan tersibak ke sebelah kanan. Dengan rambut sebahu yang di ikat tinggi seperti ekor kuda itu.

"Hehehe,"

"Haahh~ sudah bertemu dengan kaa-san dan otou-san belum?"Tanya Kyubi. Sedangkan kakak tertua itu malah nyengir kuda.

"Haahh~ ayo, Naru-chan! kita bertemu dengan kaa-san dan tou-san,"ajak Kyubi dengan Deidara yang mencubiti pipi Naruto dari belakang Kyubi dengan gemas.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke ruang keluarga dengan riang. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang dari tadi meringis karena pipinya di cubit tak karuan oleh kakak tertuanya. Sedangkan Kyubi, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tak jelas.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Dei pulang!"kata Deidara yang berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Kyubi.

"Teriakanmu luar biasa sekali Dei-chan. Hampir saja aku membanting laptopku sendiri,"kata sang ayah Namikaze Minato yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya tentunya langsung memeluk sang anak tertua itu dengan sayang.

"Lama tak bertemu Dei-chan, kaa-san rindu sekali,"sang ibu Kushina langsung memeluk Deidara dengan lembut. Mengacak surai pirangnya. Lain Kushina, lain Minato, maka lain juga dengan Naruto. Anak manis imut-imut itu langsung memeluk kakaknya itu setelah Kyubi menurunkannya.

"DEI NII-CHAN!? OLEH-OLEHNYA MANA!?"teriak Naruto sambil ngasih liat jurus mautnya dengan modal mengadah tangan dan wajah unyu-unyu no jutsu, semuanya hanya bisa meleleh liat Naruto.

Kyubi yang tadi geleng-geleng, sekarang malah ileran. Minato yang lagi sibuk pencet-pencet keyboard laptop-nya, sekarang malah mencet-mencet hidung. Kushina yang lagi minum teh hijau, malah gigitin pinggiran gelasnya. Deidara yang berada di hadapan sang pelaku, malah mimisan sambil gigitin bantal sofa.

Semua kenistaan yang terjadi hanya karena seorang anak laki-laki yang imutnya setengah hidup. Bahkan author saja yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis ria karena iri dengan keimutan Naru-chan.

"De-Dei-nii sudah mempersiapkannya untuk Naru-chan,"sambil buka tas ranselnya.

"INI DIAAAAA~"teriak Dei saat memperlihatkan sebuah topi dengan gambar rubah tak lupa dengan kostumnya. Sangat-sangat terlihat seperti badut kecil sodara-sodara.

"A-aniki, KALO BELI OLEH-OLEH YANG MUTU DIKIT NAPA?"bentak Kyubi yang sweetdrop sendiri melihat oleh-oleh dari kakak tertuanya itu.

"Chk! Ini sangat bagus. Sangat sulit mencari ini di Jerman,"bangga Dei yang langsung memamerkan pakaian itu pada Naruto.

"Cepat pakai Naru-chan,"Kushina pun tak mau kalah nistanya.

Naruto yang polosnya bukan main itu langsung memakainya dan-

Jreng jreng~

"KAWAAAAIIIII~"teriak mereka semua.

Naruto yang udah dari sono-nya imut itu, jadi bertambah imut saat memakai kostum rubah ekor Sembilan itu. Dengan ekornya yang berjumlah 9 itu terkibas lembut saat ia berputar-putar. Jangan lupakan topi rubah yang ia pakai. Sangat-sangat menampilkan kesan yang sangat imut. Telinga rubahnya ada yang terlipat satu dan walhasil, author tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Eheemm~ lalu oleh-oleh untukku mana?"Kyubi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berdiri angkuh di depan kakaknya itu.

"Tenang saja Kyu-chan. Aku juga membelikan oleh-oleh untuk kedua adikku yang imut-imut ini~"sambil cubit pipinya Kyubi dan sukses tangannya Dei ditampar keras-keras oleh Kyubi. Seenak jidat bilang Kyubi imut'emang gua cowok apaan?'batin Kyubi senggak.

"TADAAAA~"Dei memperlihatkan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna merah marun dengan gambar rubah berekor Sembilan di tengah-tengahnya yang sedang mengaung di hutan dan menghadap bulan sabit.

"…"matanya Kyubi langsung berbinar tak karuan. Senang sekali melihat gambar kesukaannya dengan warna kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"Tanya Dei.

"I-ini… LUAR BIASAAA!?"terika Kyubi dan langsung berlari cepat menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada di ruang keluarga itu hanya bisa tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi Kyubi yang sangat jarang dan nyaris tak pernah ia tampakkan itu.

"Tou-san, kaa-san. Maaf, Dei tidak memberimu oleh-oleh. Aku tak sempat tadi. Gara-gara hujan deras di sana,"sesal Dei yang langsung bermuka sedih.

"Tak apa. Tou-san dan kaa-san sudah senang karena kau pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Itu sudah oleh-oleh terbaik yang pernah Dei berikan,"kata Kushina yang langsung di mendapat anggukan dari Minato.

"Sekarang, mandi dulu dan setelah itu makan dan istirahat. Kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Iya. Pinggangku sakit duduk di bangku pesawat berjam-jam,"sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang tersiksa itu. Sedangkan Naruto tetap dengan setianya memainkan ekor dari kostum yang sudah kakak tertuanya belikan itu.

"Waah~ Dei- niican memang baik cama Nalu,"gumam Naruto yang berlari ke sana kemari untuk melihat ekor kostumnya yang terkibar ke sana kemari. Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa menatap dengan mata mupeng. Saking manis anaknya itu.

"Kushina-chan, ayo kita bikin anak lagi,"dan dengan itu, Minato sukses dijitak kepalanya karena berkata yang seenaknya saja.

"kau pikir melahirkan seenak kau menyemprotku?"Tanya sakartis Kushina yang langsung memberi deathglare terbaik untuk suaminya itu. Sedangkan Minato meringis hambar.

Setelah kedatangan Deidara kakak tertua Naruto, rumah keluarga Namikaze jadi bertambah ramai. Dan yang paling mendominsi adalah suara teriakan maut milik Deidara bunyi debuman yang keras. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

"NARU-CHAAAANN!?"teriak Deidara sambil mengejar Naruto yang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"HAHAHA~ayo tangkap kalo bica~ uueee~"kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sang kakak yang terengah-engah mengejarnya.

"AWAS KAU YAA! LIHAT SAJA KALAU DEI-NII SAMPAI MENDAPATKAN NARU-CHAN NANTI!"ancam Deidara yang semakin dekat dengan Naruto. Rumah mereka yang terbilang sangat luas itu menjadi tempat yang pas untuk berkejar-kejaran. Terlebih lagi, Naruto yang pandai berlari itu dengan gesitnya menghindari perabotan rumah dengan cepat.

Deidara saja sampai keteteran mengejar Naruto. Tapi, sebagai anak manusia murni. Naruto pun lelah dan mempasrahkan dirinya di tangkap oleh kakaknya.

"NAAA!? DAPAAAT!?"teriak Deidara yang langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Hah hah hah haahh Nalu hahh haah capek…"eluh Naruto dan langsung mendapat sebuah gelitikan di pingganggnya oleh Deidara.

"Hahahaha haahh geli hahahah hhhaahh DEI-NII HAHAHAHA~"rancau Naruto tak karuan.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengoleskan lem super ke kursi belajar Dei-nii, hmm?"

"HAHAHA~ AMPUNN DEI-NIIII~"teriak Naruto membahana.

"Ayo! Katakan kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi,"kata Deidara yang masih setia menggelitiki Naruto.

"HAHAHA~NALU JANJIII~"

"Naah~ bagus!"sambil membiarkan Naruto yang terengah-engah.

Begitu menyenangkan keluarga itu. Menikmati setiap harinya dengan malaikat kecil yang berkeliaran di dalam rumah mewah nan megah itu.

Yaa, Naruto bagai malaikat kecil yang perlu di jaga terus. Sepertinya berlian mahal yang tak dapat di beli dengan uang. Bahkan saat Naruto di ajak oleh ayahnya ke acara pesta keberhasilan perusahaannya pun tak luput dari pengawasan Minato dan Kushina. Yaa, sejak saat itu. Dimana Naruto yang memakai tux putih tulang itu dengan mawar yang tersisipkan di blazer-nya yang pipinya di cubiti oleh karyawan perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Dan walhasil, Naruto menangis terus selama seminggu karena pipinya yang sakit dan bengkak hebat. Dan jangan lupakan Naruto jadi trauma dengan pesta.

Saat Naruto dan Dei tengah bermain-main di ruang tengah, mereka di kejutkan dengan suara bel rumah yang berbunyi.

TING TONG

"Eng? Naru-chan, bisa minta tolong bukakan pintunya? Dei-nii ingin pipis,"kata Deidara sambil megangin 'anu'nya.

"Hum~pipic yang banyak Dei-nii~"kata Naruto yang berlari menuju pintu rumah. Sedangkan Deidara hanya bisa cengo mendengarnya.

TING TONGG

"Iyaa! Tunggu cebental!"teriak Naruto dari dalam. Naruto yang dengan cekatannya mengambil kursi kecil dan menggesernya menuju pintu untuk membantunya meraih kenop pintu.

Ckleekk

"Mencali Nalu yaa?"Tanya Naruto yang GeEr setengah hidup pada tamu itu. Sedangkan sang tamu hanya bisa sweetdrop.

"A-ano, Kyubi ada?"Tanya orang itu. Naruto yang hanya mengintip dari dalam itu pun mengeluarkan kepalanya. Sehingga orang itu kaget setengah mati liat keimutan Naruto.

"Ohh~Kyu-nii, ada! Tunggu cebental!"Naru pun memasukkan kepalanya lagi. Dan membukakan pintu untuk sang tamu.

"Cilahkan macuk,"kata Naruto imut-imut. Sang tamu pun masuk dengan hati berbunga.

Naruto pun mengajak sang tamu untuk pergi ke kamar kakaknya Kyubi. Dan jangan lupakan Naruto memandang sang tamu tanpa berkedip. Yaa, Naruto memang seperti itu. Setiap ada orang yang belum iya kenal, ia akan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Setelah itu, ia akan memutuskan bahwa ia ingin berteman dengannya atau tidak.

"Jican temannya Kyu-nii yaa?"

"E-ehh! Hn,"jawab sang tamu kaget saat Naruto berbicara.

"Hmm~belalti Nalu bica punya teman juga dong cepelti Kyu-ni?"Tanya polos Naruto. Sang tamu sempat terdiam, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Iya! Kau bocah baik, Pasti punya banyak teman,"sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Namaku Namikace Naluto! Calam kenal!"sang amu malah tersenyum lebar melihat adik Kyubi itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, Salam kenal Naluto,"sambil membalas jabatan tangan kecil Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Namaku Na~lu~to. Bukan Naluto!"orang bernama Itachi itu pun mengerti.

"Ohh, Naruto!"

"Benall cekalii! Celatus untuk kakak!"Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Nah! Ayo ke kamal Kyu-nii!"ajak Naruto dan menyeret Itachi untuk lebih cepat sampai di kamar Kyubi yang ada di lantai dua.

JEBLLAAAAAKKK~

Sesampainya di kamar Kyubi sang kakak, Naruto langsung menjeblak pintu kamar Kyubi dan menghasilkan sebuah bantal yang melayang ke arah Itachi dan Naruto.

Wushh~

Tapi mereka sudah reflex dan berkelit dengan sempurna.

"Bisa tidak mengetuk pintu dan tidak membanting pintu seperti itu?"Kyubi yang lagi sibuk dengan laptopnya di atas kasurnya dan gak sadar kalo itu sang adik tercinta yang melakukan.

"Hufft~Kyu-nii jahaaatt!"rengek Naruto dan Kyubi terbelalak.

"Na-Naru-chan! Maaf, Kyu-nii pikir si baka aniki,"Kyubi langsung menggendong Naru yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis itu. Dan entah kenapa Kyubi sampai tak menyadari bahwa seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu yang sukses di cuekin oleh kedua saudara kandung itu.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"Tanya Kyubi lembut sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Itu! Ada teman Kyu-nii yang mencali Kyu-nii,"sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang masih diem kaya batu nisan kuburan#di hajar#

"Ae-sedang apa kau disitu?"kaget Kyubi lihat Itachi yang berdiri disitu entah sudah berapa lama ia melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum dan seluruh dunia tau bahwa Kyubi seorang perjaka tulen berwajah stoic dan tampan. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat senyumannya kecuali keluarga dan sang kekasih hati yang pada kenyataan belum di dapatnya.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku datang kemari untuk membahas tentang rapat untuk persiapan karnaval minggu depan,"jawab Itachi seadanya. Kyubi yang wajahnya sedikit bersemu itu mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

"Mana yang lain?"Tanya Kyubi yang sudah bisa mengatur wajahnya menjadi stoic kembali.

"Bendahara izin karena sang nenek sakit. Sekretaris sedang ke luar kota untuk masalah bisnis keluarganya. Dan yang lainnya tidak bisa ikut karena sibuk dengan latihan untuk lomba karnaval minggu depan,"jawab Itachi seadanya. Naruto yang dari tadi diem dambil peluk-peluk bantal sofa pun ikut bicara.

"Kalnaval? Nalu boleh ikut tidak? Nalu kan cuka kalnaval,"Kyubi langsung berwajah horror.

"Tentu sa-"

"Jangan Naru-chan! Karnaval di sekolah Kyu-nii berbeda. Akan ada banyak ibu-ibu centil dan kakak kijil yang akan menerkam Naru. Naru mau, pipinya bengkak dan tidak bisa makan ramen dengan leluasa?"Kyubi terpaksa berbohong. Ia juga tidak mau sang adik tersiksa karena pada kenyataannya, sekolah Kyubi juga punya banyak siswi perempuan dan bukan tidak mungkin juga Naruto akan jadi sasaran empuk melampiaskan kegemasan terhadap Naruto yang notabennya anak polos imut-imut itu.

Dan bukan tidak mungkin juga mereka malah mencari perhatian dengan mulut manis mereka agar Kyubi jatuh hati pada mereka dengan memperalat Naruto. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Kyubi? Ketua kelas 2-A yang paling tampan dan sepantaran dengan Uchiha Itachi itu? Bahkan mereka sempat dinobatkan sebagai dua pangeran tampan yang sedang mencari putri untuk di nikahinya. Sungguh, Kyubi ingin rasanya menjitak kepala orang yang telah membuat perkataan yang merusak telinga dan juga otak Kyubi itu. Itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Karena Kyubi pasti akan memusnahkan mereka dengan sekejap.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan kakaknya langsung ikut berwajah horror.

"Na-Nalu tidak jadi ikut. Nalu takut!"Naruto langsung diem lagi sambil memegangi pipinya. Sedangkan Itachi terkekeh geli melihat Naruto si adik Kyubi yang memegangi pipinya sambil merapalkan kata 'Nalu tidak cuka ibu-ibu centil! Nalu tidak cuka pelempuan centil!'.

Baru saja Itachi membuka tasnya, tiba-tiba pintu yang ternistai itu menjeblak dengan lebih kuat dan nyaring. Menampilkan sang kakak tercinta yang berwajah tanpa dosa. Walhasil, Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

JEEBBLLAAAAAKK~

'Tidak kakak, tidak adik. Semua sama,'batin Itachi yang teringat dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyubi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan pintu kelas mereka sudah ke-25 kalinya diganti. Jangan Tanya siapa yang merusaknya. Karena sudah pasti si 'Kanjeng Aden Bagus Mas Kyubi'.

"Ohh! Temannya Kyu-chan yaa?"kata Deidara yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dan di hadiahi lemparan bantal mengenai telak di wajah Deidara.

"ITTEEEE!?"teriak Deidara.

"Menjijikan sekali aniki!"Kyubi sudah berwajah seram dan horror ke arah Deidara yang langsung nyengir kuda. Sedangkan Naruto sudah biasa dengan yang tadi. Dia malah sibuk-sibuknya mengacak-acak lembaran sang kakak di lantai.

"Baiklah! Aku ambilkan minum dulu,"

"Aku ingin jus lemon! Kau apa Itachi?"

"Terserah saja,"

"Nalu mau jus jeluk!"kata Naruto yang mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Haahh~seperti pembantu saja. Akan segera datang!"jawab Deidara yang menggerutu tak jelas. Dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Wrong Of This Destiny?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T, Angst, AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Pairing : Apa aja. #dihajar****. ChibiNaruFemchibiSasu.**

**Summary : Sebuah takdir yang membuat mereka harus bertahan, sebuah ikatan yang membuat mereka ada. Sebuah kehangatan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Bad Summary. Straight Fic.**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 1**

**-ooo-**

"Nalu mau jus jeluk!"kata Naruto yang mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Haahh~seperti pembantu saja. Akan segera datang!"jawab Deidara yang menggerutu tak jelas. Dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

Naruto yang sedaritadi melihat Itachi dan Kyubi yang tengah berunding tidak jelas dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Dan sangat di sayangkan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang anak laki-laki imut yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk tau itu berjalan mendekati sang kakak dan temannya duduk di lantai.

Kyubi yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di dalam small note-nya itu tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto duduk di sampingnya dan mulai mengacak-acak lembaran yang sudah ia susun tadi.

"WAAHH~ADA GAMBAL AYAAAAAM~"histeris Naruto saat melihat buku Itachi yang bersampul ayam. Kyubi cengo, dan Itachi berbangga ria.

"Huh~aku suka ayam karena adikku mirip ayam,"jujur Itachi yang di hadiahi oleh gelengan kepala oleh kakak beradik itu.

JJBLAAAKK

"INI MINUMANNYAAAAA~"teriak Deidara dan menaruh nampan berisi 4 gelas jus.

"BAKA-ANIKI!"bentak Kyubi pada anikinya dan sayangnya Deidara hanya cengengesan gaje dan kemudian menggendong adiknya agar main di balkon kamar Kyubi agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Hey Kyu! Adikmu laki-laki kan?"Tanya Itachi. Kyubi langsung terdiam jangan lupakan tatapan mematikan untuk Itachi.

"Sa-santai saja Kyu. A-aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok,"Itachi tergagap sendiri mendapat deathglare seperti itu. entah kenapa Itachi merasa bahwa emosi Kyubi bakal meledak-ledak jika berurusan dengan adiknya. Liat aja mukanya, udah merah nahan amarah gitu.

"Apa maumu?"kata Kyubi tanpa sedikitpun melepas kontak matanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa,"Itachi kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Kyubi mendelik marah dan menarik kerah baju Itachi.

"Katakan apa maumu! Kau semakin mencurigakan Itachi!"Deidara yang mendengar suara desisan dari dalam kamar adiknya itu pun masuk.

"Ky-Kyu-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Maafkan otouto-ku yaa Uchiha-san. Dia memang seperti itu, tidak bisa menahan emosi,"Deidara menengahi adiknya.

"Kau mencurigakan!"Deidara bingung.

"Eng? Apanya?"

"Kau salah paham Kyu! Tadi aku ingin mengenalkan adikmu pada adikku, tapi begitu aku menyinggung adikmu, hawa berubah menjadi tegang. Aku tidak jadi mengatakannya,"jelas Itachi. Dan Kyubi tak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan mencarikan Naru-chan teman! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dan aku tidak mau Naru-chan berteman dengan adikmu! Semua yang berhubungan dengan Naru-chan adalah tanggung jawabku! Dan semua yang menyangkut masa depan Naru-chan, adalah hakikat Namikaze Family's! Dan yang terpenting, sesuatu terjadi dengan Naru-chan…IA-AKAN-MUS-NAH!"jelas Kyubi panjang lebar dengan penekanan di akhir katanya.

Itachi terdiam begitu juga dengan Deidara yang terkejut dengan perkataan adiknya itu. Sungguh, jujur saja Deidara juga berperinsip seperti itu untuk Naruto. Naruto yang masih asyik memerhatikan ulat bulu yang ada di toples meja belajar Kyubi itu langsung di gendong oleh Kyubi dan keluar kamar.

"E-eeh? Mau kemana Kyu-nii? Nalu mau liat ulat bulu!"Naruto berontak karena Kyubi yang menggendong paksa Naruto agar pergi dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Deidara sang aniki berdua.

"Huuftt… Selalu seperti itu,"decak Deidara sambil berkacak pinggang. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya sweetdrop ria.

'Benar-benar menggemaskan anak keluarga Namikaze ini…'batin Itachi yang menyimpun kembali barang-barangnya dan hendak pulang. Deidara yang melihat itu langsung duduk bersimpuh di depan Itachi.

"Ano sa~ano sa~ Uchiha-san! Maafkan otoutoku itu yaa. Dia memang brother komplexs, kalau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naru-chan, pasti emosinya langsung meledak-ledak. Lihat saja tingkahnya sekarang,"jelas Deidara.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul dan Deidara langsung tertawa hambar.

"Daripada pulang, mending disini saja dulu. Kita bermain bersama Naru-chan. Pasti kau akan betah di rumah ini. Ayo! Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri,"ajak Deidara yang sudah berlari menuju halaman belakang. Sedangkan Itachi hanya berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat dekorasi rumah keluarga besar Namikaze itu.

~di halaman belakang~

"KYU-NIIII~TANGKAP BOLANYAAAA~"teriak Naruto yang sudah ancang-ancang melempar bola tenis kearah Kyubi.

"HOOOHH~CEPAT LEMPAR NARU-CHAN!"teriak Kyubi.

"Jangan memecahkan jendela lagi yaa,"kata Kushina yang kini tengah piknik di bawah pohon sakura yang masih kuncup.

"Jika pecah lagi, itu sudah genap yang 40 kalinya,"kata Minato yang dengan santai menyesap teh buatan sang istri.

"TANGKAAAAAPP~"teriak Naruto dan-

PRAAANNGG~

"E-EEHH!?"kaget Kyubi.

"WWOOHH~LEMPARAN YANG BAGUS NARU-CHAN!"teriak Deidara yang sudah mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. Tapi lain dengan Kushina.

"NARUTOOOOO~"teriak sang ibunda tercinta dan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kemudian berlari menuju tamengnya. Siapa lagi? Aniki-anikinya yang tentu saja mereka dengan sigap menghadap sang ibunda yang amarahnya berkoar-koar itu. Walaupun tak terlihat dari wajahnya, tapi anak-anaknya pasti tau bahwa sang ibunda tengah marah.

"KAMI MINTA MAAF KASAAN!"kata Deidara dan Kyubi kompak. Kushina hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya menahan emosi. Deidara yang baru datang bersama Itachi itu langsung sungkem minta maaf bersama Kyubi juga tentunya.

"Haahh~jangan di ulang lagi yaa,"Kushina pun mengacak lembut rambut Deidara dan Kyubi yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pasang pagar penghalang saja. Bagaimana menurutmu Kushina-chan?"Tanya Minato yang kali ini menggendong Naruto yang takut-takut melihat kaa-sannya.

"Haahh~sepertinya boleh juga,"Kushina menatap Naruto yang meringkuk di pelukan sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Naru-chan~apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan pada kaa-san?"Naruto dengan takut-takut duduk bersimpuh di hadapan kaa-sannya yang tentu saja Minato duduk di belakangnya.

"Kaa-can…"Naruto tertunduk.

"Kaa-san masih menunggu Naru-chan,"

"Ka-Kaa-can… Maapin Nalu… Nalu tadi tidak cengaja melempal kuat-kuat bolanya. Habicnya Nalu tellalu belcemangat cih! Jadinya-jadinya…jadinya…"

Itachi yang sedaritadi berdiri menatap keluarga Namikaze yang katanya bersikap sangat bangsawan itu kini malah bersikap seperti keluarga yang terkesan urakan dalam artian anak-anaknya.

"Hhaahh~kemarilah Naru-chan,"kata Kushina yang menggendong Naruto di pangkuannya.  
>"Jangan di ulangin lagi yaa. Kaa-san tidak mau anak-anak kaa-san jadi bandel. Kaa-san memang membebaskan kalian bermain, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu kalian tetap harus bertanggung jawab. Naru-chan mengerti kan?"Naruto mengangguk lemah.<p>

"Maapin Nalu kaa-can,"

"Iyaa. Kaa-san maafkan. Sekarang, eehh- ada emm…"kata Kushina yang kaget melihat Itachi yang berdiri bagaikan seonggok kulit pisang(?) itu. Itachi membungkuk.

"Prkenalkan, saya Uchiha Itachi,"Kyubi memasang wajah kesal.

'Ngapain itu kunyuk di sini? Pasti aniki yang ajak!'batin Kyubi yang menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aahh~uchiha! Pantas saja wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Fuga-chan,"kata Kushina, Itachi cengo.

'Fu-Fuga-cha-chan?'kaget sendiri.

"Hahaha~sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Uchiha-kun?"Tanya Minato.

"Hn,"

"Hey Kyu-chan! Cepat ajak temanmu itu. Temannya siapa, yang menjamu siapa?"gerutu sang aniki yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan mentah dari sang adik.

"BAKA ANIKI!"desis Kyubi yang langsung mengajak Itachi untuk duduk di alas permadani yang lebar itu. sedangkan Deidara bermain bersama Naruto. Mencoba membantu Naruto move on kembali(?).

Itachi berbincang-bincang dengan anggota keluarga Namikaze. Tak jarang mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang menggemaskan. Entah itu bertanya ini lah, itu lah. Entah kenapa kehadirannya membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Tentram.

'Otouto. Kau kalah imut dengan Naru-chan,'batin Itachi yang ikut tertawa saat melihat Naruto menuangkan teh-nya tumpah-tumpah.

"Ano ca~ ano ca~nii-can bilang, kalau nii-can punya adik. Ciapa nama adik nii-can?"Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm~namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke! Ia sama seumuran denganmu Naru-chan,"

"Hmm…Cacuke ceperlti apa olangnya?"

"Hmm… dia itu imut, cantik, kelakuannya juga menggemaskan,"Kyubi mendengus.

"Huh~kau bicara seakan kau meninggikan adikmu!"ejek Kyubi. Itachi yang sudah biasa dengan ejekan Kyubi itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kyubi! Jaga sikapmu!"tegur sang ibu dan Kyubi langsung buang muka.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang, hari juga sudah lumayan sore Itachi juga sudah pulang di jemput supirnya. Dan tinggalah Naruto beserta kaa-san dan tou-san-nya sementara Kyubi dan Deidara mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Naruto bercerita banyak kepada ayah dan ibunya. Walaupun pekerjaan Minato terlalu banyak untuk di selesaikan malam ini, ia masih saja sempat mendengarkan segala ocehan anaknya yang satu itu. Bahkan saat Kushina mengajari Naruto menulis pun, Minato masih sempat memberikan nilai dari hasil karya tulis anaknya yang mirip seperti tulisan Author sekarang. Gak beda jauh sama Cacing kena Azab. Awut-awutan deh pokoknya.

"Nee, Kaa-can~Tou-can! Nalu mau melihat kalnaval di cekolah Kyu-nii. Tapi kata Kyu-nii, di cana banyak ibu-ibu dan kakak-kakak centil. Bagaimana Kaa-can, Tou-can?"rengek Naruto tentu saja dengan air mata yang udah di ujung tanduk alias udah di pelupuk mata. Wajahnya pun di buat sesendu mungkin.

Minato dan Kushina bengong. Karnaval? Di sekolah Kyubi? Naru-chan mau ikut? Batin mereka berdua kompak. Minato memijat pelipisnya mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

'Aku tidak bisa menemaninya, tapi aku tidak yakin Kushina-chan bakal tahan dengan semuanya. Kyubi dan Deidara, malah akan menambah banyak pasang mata jika mereka berdua yang menjaga Naru-ku ini. Bagaimana ini?'Minato masih berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Na-Naru-chan. Sebaiknya Naru di rumah saja yaa. Kaa-san tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Naru-chan pergi ke karnaval Kyu-chan,"bujuk Kushina. Naruto mulai memasang wajah anak ilang yang minta di pungut itu. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Minato dan Kushina yang hatinya seperti teriris saat melihat wajah anaknya yang satu itu.

'Baiklah! Mengambil cuti sehari mungkin tidak masalah,'batin Minato teguh pendirian itu. Khusina pun menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan,"kata Minato yang sudah menaruh laptopnya di meja dan mengacak lembut rambut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan.

"YEEEEEYYY!? NALU BAKAL IKUT KALNAVAAAALL!?"teriak Naruto semangat. Sambil memeluk Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya erat.

"Tapi-"Minato pun memberi jeda pada perkataannya. Membuat Naruto berhenti berjingkrak.

"Tapi?"Kushina pun segera memeluk Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya meminta penjelasan. Minato hampir menerjang dengan pelukan maut jika Naruto tidak segera di peluk erat Kushina lebih dulu.

"Haaahh… Senangnya punya anak laki-laki yang manis sepertimu, Naru-chan,"kata Kushina yang membuat Naruto cemberut.

"Hufft… Nalu itu tampan, cepelti Kyu-nii cama Dei-nii!"dan Kushina dan Minato tertawa melihat pipi gembung Naruto dengan bibirnya yang monyong-monyong ngambek. Dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memalingkan muka. Sungguh, mungkin tuhan terlalu sayang jika melihat Naruto yang imutnya keterlaluan itu.

"Hahaha. Iya. Tapi, Naru harus janji tidak akan nakal dan minta yang aneh-aneh yaa? Karnaval itu pasti banyak orang. Tou-san takut jika kau terpisah dan hilang,"Minato pun menggendong Naruto dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi anaknya itu.

"Ahaha. Nalu janji Tou-caaaan!"Minato dan Kushina pun pada akhirnya bermain bersama Naruto. Mewarnai buku gambar Dinosaurus yang di belikan oleh Kushina kemarin sore.

"Waahh~ada apa? Tadi kenapa berisik sekali?"Deidara turun dengan antusias dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di atas permadani tebal yang tengah memperhatikan Naruto mewarnai. Naruto yang melihat Deidara datang dan bergabung, ia segera berlari ke pelukan sang kakak dan bercerita banyak. Kushina dan Minato hanya menatap gemas Naruto yang bercerocos ria bersama Deidara.

"Nee, Dei-nii! Nalu bakalan ikut kalnaval di cekolah Kyu-nii! Hebat kaaaann?"pamer Naruto. Deidara mengernyitkan alis dan kemudian menatap keuda orang tuanya mencoba mencari kebenaran.

"To-Tousan, Kaasan! Kalian yakin? Siapa yang a-"

"Tousan akan mengerjakan tugas kantor Tousan dengan segera mungkin untuk menemani Naru pergi kernaval. Aku rasa, sekali-kali saja. Jarang-jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini kan?"jelas Minato dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Kushina. Deidara pun mengiyakan.

"Benal! Nalu kan celalu di lumah teluc! Nalu bocaaann!"eluh Naruto yang langsung di hadiahi Deidara dengan kecupan di pipi Naruto.

"Iya. Nanti Dei-nii bakalan ikut dan menjaga Naru dari nenek sihir dan nenek lampir. OKE?"

"OKEEEEE!?"mereka beruda pun berkompak ria.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze. Suara dentingan piring yang keras, suara tawa yang menggelegar, suara teriakan sang ibu, dan suara teriakan terobosan dari sang anak tengah Kyubi.

"APAAAAA?! TIDAK! NARU TIDAK BOLEH IKUT KARNAVAL?!"Kyubi pun menyendoki makanan ke mulutnya. Naruto yang tidak terima langsung berdiri di atas kursi dan menggebrak meja makan dengan kuat walaupun tak terlalu kuat karena Naruto masih kecil.

"GAK BICA GITU DONG, KYU-NII?!"teriak Naruto tidak terima. Kyubi masih asyik makan. Deidara malah berdiri di belakang Naruto supaya tidak jatuh dari kursi.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Titik!"

"Tapi kan ada Toucan cama Kaacan! Dan juga ada Dei-nii, yang menjaga Nalu!"Naruto mencoba membujuk sang kakak dengan jurus mautnya.

"Ayolah Kyu-nii. Nalu tidak akan macam-macam! Boleh yaa?"Naruto kini yang sudah jongkok di meja makan tepat di hadapan Kyubi yang melongo melihat Naruto di hadapannya dengan sebuah katupan tangan dan mata memelas yang luar biasa manisnya itu.

Seakan tidak memperdulikan makanan yang ada di samping kakinya, Naruto tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan wajah memelasnya di hadapan Kyubi. Kushina segera mengangkat tubuh putra bungsunya itu di kursinya kembali dan menyentil jidat anaknya itu.

"Jangan di ulangi! Atau Kaasan akan mengurangi jatah ramenmu!"ancam Kushina yang semakin membuat Naruto semakin ingin menangis. Deidara dan Minato sibuk menyesap Teh mereka. Sedangkan Kyubi masih melirik Naruto yang berwajah hampir menangis itu. Dengan geram Kyubi berdiri sambil menggebrak meja makan sehingga Teh dan susu milik Naruto rebah karena gebrakan Kyubi.

"APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI NARU-CHAN? DIA?! (nunjuk Deidara) DIA?! (nunjuk Minato) DAN DIAAA?! (nunjuk Kushina) JUSTRU MEREKA YANG MEMBUATMU TERANCAM OLEH DEDEMIT ITU?! KAU TIDAK SADAR? MERE- ITTTEEEEEEEEEE?!"teriak Kyubi membahana.

Kyubi yang mendapatkan tiga buah benjolan besar di kepalanya karena jitakan keras dari orang yang ia tunjuk tepat di hadapan mereka. Kyubi pun meringis sambil berjongkok di lantai. Kushina mengernyitkan alis. Dan Deidara dan Minato memilih untuk melanjutkan sarapan walau Teh mereka sudah lenyap.

"Jaga sikapmu Kyu!"nasihat Minato dan mendapat anggukan dari Deidara dan Kushina sang istri.

"Chk! Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti?"Kyubi segera pergi ke ruang tengah dan buru-buru ke ruang makan kembali dengan tergesa-gesa dan membawa beberapa majalah.

"Lihat! **Namikaze Deidara pulang ke Jepang untuk melepas rindu selama 12 tahun di Amerika**!"kata Kyubi sambil membaca dengan keras judul majalah itu satu-persatu.

Sraak srak srak

"**Namikaze Kushina sang mantan model yang memiliki anak-anak yang menggemaskan**!"

Sraak srak

"DAN INI?! **Namikaze Minato sang pengusaha tersukses di Konoha mengadakan Tender lagi**! APA KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI?! JUSTRU KALIAN SENDIRI YANG MEMANCING KUNTI-KUNTI ITU UNTUK MENDEKAT KE NARU?!"jelas Kyubi histeris.

Minato terlihat berfikir.

"Benar juga. Apa sebaiknya kita siapkan bodyguard atau Tim SWAT untuk mengamankan Naru-chan yaa?"gumam Minato yang mendapat anggukkan kompak dari Deidara dan Kushina. Dan sukses Deidara menepuk jidatnya kuat.

"Ya tuhaaaann… kemana perginya otakmu yang Genius itu, Tousan?"gumam Kyubi dan tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepala. Terdiam di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Kyubi terdiam. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi histeris itu kini terdiam dan mendekati Naruto. Ia menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kyu-nii jahat,"bisik Naruto yang dapat di dengar jelas oleh semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu. Bahkan para pembantu yang sejak tadi sibuk membereskan tumpahan Teh dan susu milik Tuan mudanya itu terdiam. Dengan helaan nafas yang sangat berat Kyubi akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Baiklah, BAIKLAH!?"Kyubi pun duduk kembali di kursinya dan langsung mendapatkan teriakan gembira dari makhluk kecil yang pandai berakting alias Naruto.

"YEEEEEEYYYYY?! NALU BAKALAN PELGI KALNAVAAAAAAAALL?! YEEEEYYY?!"

"Ahahaha… nanti kita beli Takoyaki yaa? Kangen dengan makanan itu?!"Deidara pun melompat bahagia bersama Naruto dan mengelilingi meja makan sambil beruforia gaje.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's Wrong Of This Destiny?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate : T, Angst, AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Pairing : Apa aja. #dihajar**

**Summary : Karnaval pun dimulai. Akankah karnaval berjalan dengan baik jika karnaval sekolah Kyubi kedatangan keluarga Namikaze? Akankah Naru-chan selamat dari ibu-ibu kijil dan kakak-kakak centil? Bad Summary. Straight Fic. ChibiNaruFemChibiSasu. Gak suka, jangan baca yaa!**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

"YEEEEEEYYYYY! NALU BAKALAN PELGI KALNAVAAAAAAAALL! YEEEEYYY!"

"Ahahaha… nanti kita beli Takoyaki yaa? Kangen dengan makanan itu!"Deidara pun melompat bahagia bersama Naruto dan mengelilingi meja makan sambil beruforia gaje.

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

**-ooo-**

**-Happy Reading-**

Di sebuah sekolah menengah pertama. Lautan manusia tampak memenehuni lapangan yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi bazar-bazar dan beberapa stand milik beberapa kelas. Bahkan lapangan itu terdapat sebuah panggung besar. Pusat di acara karnaval kali ini.

Lokasi taman sekolah adalah yang paling banyak di singgahi. Selain tempatnya yang sejuk. Dan lokasinya tidak jauh dari lapangan sekolah. Aula sekolah pun berubah fungsi menjadi sebuah panggung drama khusus anak pentas seni.

"TARUH DISITU!"

"Di sini, Taicho?"

"Yaa! HEY! JANGAN BERLARIAN DISINI!"

"Taicho! Uchiha-san membutuhkanmu."

"Chk! Katakan padanya, aku masih sibuk!"dengan gemas Kyubi membolak-balikkan papan perlengkapan di tangannya. Masih banyak kerjaan yang harus di lakukan. Dan entah kemana perginya manusia laknat bernama Itachi itu. Kyubi pun bertambah gemas jika mengingat nama Itachi.

"Dan katakan padanya, aku akan menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok jika ia tidak membantuku di sini!"titah Kyubi. Dan orang tadi yang di duga sebagai pelaku pesuruh Itachi pun pergi lagi menuju tempat Itachi berada.

Kyubi masih berpikir keras dan sejak tadi memperhatikan jam di tangannya.

"Chk! Setengah jam lagi mereka datang. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini."Kyubi pun dengan segera dan secepat mungkin menyelesaikan stand aneka makanan dan minuman yang terbuat dari apel kebanggaannya.

Seharusnya, stand-nya sudah jadi sejak lama, tapi karena Itachi yang ia percayakan untuk mendirikan stand ini malah pergi entah kemana. Dan semua pekerjaan sekarang terlimpah pada Kyubi. Chk! Bahkan Kyubi belum bersiap-siap untuk menjadi pembuka dan perpidato. Oh tidak! Bahkan Kyubi belum menyiapkan pidatonya.

"Maaf, Kyu! Tadi aku di panggil Guy-sensei untuk membantu mengangkat peralatan Band unt-"

"CEPAT ANGKAT ITU, DAN MASUKKAN KE DALAM!"bentak Kyubi langsung. Mendengarkan alasan Itachi membuat beban hidupnya bertambah lima kali lipat.

Dengan geram Kyubi menyusun semua perlengkapan Stand-nya. Ia jadi bertambah pusing saat pengunjung malah memadati Stand-nya. Padahal Stand-nya saja belum rampung. Di tambah pengunjung yang dengan semangatnya menjejali Stand Kyubi.

"Huuhh… SEMUANYA! KUMPUL SEBENTAR!"Kyubi pun mengintrupsi anak buahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku harus berpidato untuk pembukaan vestifal. Jadi, Sai! Kau ku percayakan untuk mengurus Stand kita ini. Aku akan mengawasi kalian semua. Telfond aku jika Stand ini kekurangan bahan atau terjadi sesuatu. Aku percaya pada kalian semua!"Kyubi pun pergi dari Stand dengan mantap. Anak buahnya pasti bisa di percaya.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat. Menyalip semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau belum membuat naskah pidato untuk pembukaan, Kyu."kata Itachi mengingatkan. Ia sejak tadi mengekor kemana sang ketua OSIS itu berjalan. Biar bagaimana pun juga , ia juga harus mengisi pidato juga. Ia wakil ketua OSIS. Berarti, ia juga akan berbicara panjang lebar di depan Audience.

Itachi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi. Apa masih ada cobaan terberat, selain ini? Batin Itachi miris sekali.

"Itulah yang membuatku pusing, brengsek!"gerutu Kyubi dan kini ia sampai di Stand khusus di belakang panggung.

"KYU-CHAAAAN! ITA-CHAAAAAN! CEPAT GANTI PAKAIAN! ACARA AKAN DI MULAI TIGA MENIT LAGI!"teriak Shizune gemas. Sejak tadi ia bolak-balik dan keluar masuk Stand hanya untuk mencari Kyubi dan Itachi.

Tanpa banyak komentar, Kyubi dan Itachi pun berganti baju. Satu paket Tux abu-abu milik Kyubi pun terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Itachi. Ia bertambah tampan dengan Tux hitam miliknya. Akan terlihat lebih indah jika di pakai saat pesta malam.

"Kyu-chan! Kau belum menata rambut! Cepat rapikan-HEY!"Shizune hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala semakin frustasi melihat kelakuan Kyubi yang benar-benar seenak jidat itu. Ia pun menatap Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan kancing Tux miliknya.

"Ita-chan. Tata dulu rambutmu."Shizune pun segera membantu Itachi menata rambutnya.

"Sudah siap?"Tanya Iruka sensei.

"Hm."jawab Kyubi seadanya. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi.

'Mereka pasti sedang di jalan.'batin Kyubi cemas dengan adiknya. Persetan dengan kakaknya dan kedua orang tuanya. Toh, pasti mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri.

"Baiklah. Ayo!"Iruka dan Kyubi pun menaiki panggung dan langsung di sambu meriah oleh seluruh pengunjung yang terutama wanita tentunya. Dan Kyubi hampir saja mabuk darat melihat banyak sekali wanita di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang di acara vestifal sekolah ini. Saya selaku guru Konseling di sekolah ini, akan membuka acara ini. Untuk itu, pembukaan acara sekolah ini. Mari kita dengarkan lebih dulu pidato yang akan di sampaikan oleh ketua OSIS kita. Namikaze Kyubi!"kata Iruka dan mempersilahkan Kyubi menaiki podium yang sudah di sediakan.

"KYAAAA! KYUBI-SAMA!"

"KYAAAA!"

Kyubi pun mulai berpikir keras. Ia belum sempat membuat Naskah pidato. Dan apalagi teriakan para wanita itu malah membuatnya semakin sulit berpikir.

"YEEEEEEYY! ANIKIIIIII! YEEEEEYY!"Kyubi melotot tajam.

"KAU!"teriak Kyubi histeris. Ia malah semakin histeris melihat adiknya Naruto di gendong oleh Deidara di pundaknya. Dan suasana semakin histeris saat Kyubi dengan tololnya menunjuk adiknya Naruto yang masih sibuk teriak-teriak ala anak ABG labil.

"ANIKIIIIII! YEEEEEEYYY!"

"AYO KYU! TUNJUKKAN KEJANTANANMUUUUU!"teriak Deidara semakin menggila. Sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya sibuk bertepuk tangan meriah sambil tertawa melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"As-ta-ga!"gumam Kyubi mencoba mentralkan suasana. Ia mencoba mic di depannya. Ia jadi gugup dengan kehadiran keluarganya.

'Sialan! Ayo Namikaze Kyubi. Kau pasti bisa! Ayo. Pikirkan sesuatu. Ayo pikir-pikir-pikir-pikir-pi-'batin Kyubi yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan hidayah yang entah darimana.

"Ehem! Selamat siang semuanya!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"KYUBI-SAMAAAAAA!"

"Selamat datang dan terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dalam vesti-"

"KYUBI-CAMAAAAA!"teriak Naruto sinting. Ia malah ikut-ikutan berteriak seperti Fans Girl Kyubi.

"Ehem! Dan untuk itu, saya sebagai ketua OSIS di sini, akan memberikan sambutan kepada kepala sekolah yang sudah merencakan acara yang gila ini. Terima kasih kepada para guru yang sudah membuat saya repot setengah mampus untuk acara ini. Dan terima kasih untuk Orochimaru-sensei. Jari tengah untukmu! Sekian, terima kasih."Kyubi pun mundur ke belakang.

Semua pun terdiam. Tadi itu… pidato atau curhatan? Dan para penonton pun terdiam. Bahkan Orochimaru-sensei si guru Fisika pun melotot tajam ke arah Kyubi yang balik menatap tajam Sensei-nya yang satu itu.

Ia cukup dendam dengan gurunya yang satu itu. Bagaimana tidak! Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya di laboraturium fisika. Kyubi si pangeran sekolah dijadikan kelinci percobaannya. Ia disuruh meminum cairan aneh buatan Orochimaru-sensei yang warnanya saja sudah sangat menjijikkan.

Tentu saja Kyubi menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu. Walaupun sudah di uji klinis di ITB dan IPB, tetap saja Kyubi tidak mau meminumnya. Tapi, sensei bejat tidak tau diri itu memaksa Kyubi jika tidak mau, ia akan menghancurkan acara vestifal sekolah yang sudah susah-susah di buat oleh Kyubi And The Gank.

Dan, mau tau mau tapi harus mau, Kyubi menelan cairan itu. Dan ia baru sadar jika Orochimaru-sensei adalah mantan penghuni RSJ di Konoha. Sialan! Kyubi pun harus menderita asam lambung berlebih selama 3 hari setelah itu.

"AYO ANIKIIII! TUNJUKKAN KEJANTANANMUUU!"teriak Naruto mengikuti perkataan anikinya. Masa bodoh dengan Kyubi yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ehem! Lima poin untukmu, Namikaze Kyubi!"tegur Iruka. Sedangkan Kyubi menatap bosan Iruka-sensei. Ia pun berdiri dengan malas dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, sehingga makin banyak teriakan Fnas Girl pemuja Namikaze Kyubi. Iruka pun segera mentralkan suasana.

Di balik panggung, Itachi duduk dengan tenang di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Ia sudah siap dengan semuanya. Ia pun sudah menghafal mati naskah pidato yang ia buat semalam.

"Baka! Onii-chan no baka!"

"Eng?"

"Huh!"Itachi pun langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Seperti habis melihat makhluk astral. Ia pun langsung berwajah horror.

"KA-KAU!"teriak Itachi histeris.

"Hn!"

"Ka-kau sedang apa di sini? Sa-Sasu-chan! Astaga! Kau tidak boleh di sini!"

"Hn! Habicnya Cacu bocan di mobil teluc. Cacu kan mau cama Onii-chan."kata bocah cilik itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kandung Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis cilik yang manis dan imut sekali itu duduk di samping kursi Itachi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Itachi semakin setres. Ternyata tuhan menjawab Do'a-nya yang barusan. Sialan! Itachi akan mencatat di otaknya bahwa 'tuhan memang mencintainya'. Itachi pun semakin miris.

"Uchiha-kun. Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi giliranmu!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"ARRRGG! SIALAAAAAANN!"teriak Kyubi histeris keluar dari panggung. Ia segera menyampirkan Tux-nya di pundaknya. Ia harus segera menyelamatkan adik kecilnya. Tapi Itachi semakin frustasi.

"Kyu! Jaga adikku sebentar!"kata Itachi yang berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke panggung.

"Aku sibuk-HEY! UCHIHA! SIALAN!"teriak Kyubi yang mencengkram Tux-nya dengan erat. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk ini. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia beradu tatap dengan Sasuke.

"Wuee!"Sasuke pun memeletkan lidahnya, bermaksud untuk mengejek Kyubi. Dan Kyubi pun sibuk menahan tangannya sebelum ia menyambar gadis cilik itu dengan Tux-nya.

Di atas podium. Itachi berkeringat dingin. Adiknya datang dan masuk ke dalam Stand hanya untuk menemuinya. Chk! Dari sekian banyak bodyguard yang ia sewa, dari sekian banyak Tim SWAT yang ia sewa satu juta Ryo per jam. Tidak ada yang mampu menjaga adiknya? Itachi pun mengerutkan alisnya.

Para penonton yang sejak tadi sibuk berteriak tidak jelas pun perlahan menjadi hening. Lantaran Itachi yang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu berdiri di atas podium dan hanya terdiam di sana tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"U-Uchiha-kun. Silahkan pidatonya."tegur Iruka yang mengira Itachi sedang gugup berat hingga tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Iruka pun memaklumi itu. Itachi segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil Mic dengan kasar.

"Selamat siang semuanya!"Itachi pun menghela nafas sebentar.

"…"

Hening~

'SIAAAAALL! AKU LUPA NASKAHNYAAAAA!'batin Itachi histeris sendiri. Dan suasana kembali hening. Ia tidak mau berdiri lama-lama di situ. Adiknya bersama rubah bejat Kyubi. Bisa mampus adik kecilnya jika berlama-lama dengan Kyubi. Haduh~malah adiknya itu tipe adik kepala batu lagi.

Itachi pun mengambil ide gila.

"Panggilan kepada Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto untuk ke belakang panggung sekarang! Sasu-chan ada di sana sekarang! Sekian, terima kasih."Itachi pun turun dari undur diri. Masa bodoh dengan Iruka yang megap-megap karena asma-nya mendadak kambuh. Dan masa bodoh dengan para penonton yang melongo berjamaah. Yang terpenting adiknya.

Itachi pun segera ke belakang panggung dan langsung mendapat pelukan mendadak di kakinya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasu-chan? Apa makhluk itu mengganggumu?"tunjuk Itachi pada Kyubi yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyubi pun melotot tajam ke Itachi.

"Jaga perkataanmu, Uchiha! Adikmu itu yang lebih dulu mencari gara-gara!"tunjuk Kyubi tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk bermanja dengan kakaknya.

"Wuuee!"

"Shhh… kemari kau setan!"Kyubi pun hendak menerjang Sasuke dengan smackdown terbaiknya. Tapi Itachi menghalangi.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku jika ingin menyentuh adikku!"tantang Itachi.

"…adik…"Kyubi pun langsung melotot.

"ASTAGA! NARU-CHAN!"Kyubi pun terbirit-birit keluar dari Stand dengan gelagapan. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala kompak.

"Temannya onii-chan bodoh yaa?"Tanya Sasuke polos. Itachi pun menatap adiknya yang manisnya bukan main itu.

"Sasu-chan haus?"

"Hn."

"Ahaha. Mau rasa apa?"

"Telcelah."

"Tidak ada minuman rasa 'Telcelah' Sasu-chan."

"Isss. Cembalang caja, onii-chan."Sasuke pun cemberut. Itachi pun terkikik geli.

"Rasa Cembalang? Onii-chan pikir, tidak ada rasa seperti itu."

"Tau aah! Cacu malah cama onii-chan!"ambek Sasuke yang langsung buang muka kesal. Itachi pun tertawa lepas. Tidak di perdulikannya bahwa ada beberapa orang yang menatap Itachi tidak percaya. Itachi tertawa? Demi kaos kutang Jashin. Itachi tertawa, dapat mukjizat dari mana?.

Kyubi lari untuk keluar dari Stand. Tidak peduli dengan semua perlengkapan dan kursi-kursi yang terhempas karena Kyubi tabrak. Tidak peduli dengan meja minuman yang ia sepak. Ia tetap berlari dengan membabi buta. Tidak ada yang berani menegur Kyubi. Masih sayang nyawa.

Dan saat Kyubi sudah berada di luar Stand, Naruto langsung menyerbunya.

"ANIKIIIII!"

"NA-NARUTO!?"

"Ahaha. Pidatomu hebat sekali, Kyu!"puji Deidara. Sedangkan Kyubi masih sibuk memeriksa adik kecilnya.

"Ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit? Ini sakit? Yang ini sakit?"Kyubi pun bertanya membabi buta. Naruto pun hanya tertawa melihat wajah kakaknya itu. Seperti orang kesurupan.

"Ahaha. Aniki lucu cekali! Nalu baik-baik aja kok!"Kyubi pun menghela nafas lega. Tapi ia malah mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

"Berani sekali kau berteriak aneh-aneh begitu? Hmm?"Naruto pun meringis.

"Ampun aniki! Nalu di culuh Dei-nii. Cuwel deh."Naruto pun menunjuk Deidara yang hanya bersiul dan berjalan pelan menuju belakang Kushina.

"DEI-NII!"teriak Kyubi.

"Lihat, Kaa-san! Anakmu mengamuk."kata Deidara bersembunyi di punggung Kushina. Minato hanya tertawa renyah menatap anak-anaknya yang menggemaskan itu. Dan tanpa sangaja matanya melihat Uchiha Fugaku yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Uchiha-san. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"tegur Minato. Fugaku pun berhenti berjalan.

"Ohh. Namikaze-san. Aku mencari putriku. Ia menghilang tiba-tiba."

"Ohh. Ia ada di dalam dengan Itachi."kata Kyubi sambil menunjuk Stand di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

"Itu mereka."kata Kushina dan semua mata pun tertuju pada Itachi yang tengah menggendong Sasuke. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau darimana saja, Sasu-chan? Tou-san cemas!"kata Fugaku yang langsung mengambil Sasuke dari gendongan Itachi.

"Maafin Cacu, Tou-can. Cacu Cuma mau cama onii-chan."Fugaku pun tersenyum sambil membelai pelan kepala putrinya itu. Naruto terdiam melihat Sasuke yang bermanja di pelukan ayahnya itu.

Deidara yang mendapatkan bisikan sentan pun segera mendekati Naruto yang menatap gadis Uchiha itu. Ia menyenggol pelan lengan Naruto.

"Ada cewe cantik, Naru-chan? Pantasan saja sejak tadi tidak berkedip dari tadi."goda Deidara. Naruto yang dengan polosnya pun mengangguk.

"Hum. Ada cewe cantik! Cepelti malaikat."kata Naruto jujur. Kyubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi segera menutup mata Naruto dengan tangannya. Ia semakin histeris.

"LIHAT! ADA BINTANG JATUH!"teriak Kyubi sambil menunjuk langit. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Mana-mana?"kata Naruto histeris. Deidara bedecih.

"Cih. Mana ada bintang jatuh siang-siang begini. Namikaze Kyubi no ba~ka~."ejek Deidara yang langsung adu kejar dengan Kyubi dan juga Naruto di gendongannya. Minato hanya tertawa renyah.

"SASU-CHAAAAN!"teriak Mikoto histeris.

Ia langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukannya. Ia khawatir setengah mati dengan hilangnya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Padahal ia sudah memesan kepada supir untuk menjaga Sasuke. Ia keluar sebentar hanya untuk membelikan minuman untuk Sasuke yang haus.

Bahkan Fugaku yang sejak tadi di dalam mobil pun tidak tau jika Sasuke-nya menyelinap keluar dari mobil. Dan ajaibnya, sang supir pun tidak tau. Chk! Sasuke memang pandai menyelinap. Kecil-kecil mental INTEL nih.

"Hahaha. Kita cari Stand anak kita saja. Ayo!"Minato pun mengajak rombongan untuk menuju Stand milik Kyubi dan Itachi.

Kyubi dan Deidara yang sejak tadi berlarian tidak jelas pun akhirnya tumbang juga. Ia pun duduk dengan terengah-engah di sebuah bangku taman. Sejak tadi, Naruto hanya tertawa saja melihat kakak-kakaknya yang sejak tadi berlarian tidak jelas.

"Haah hosh hah haus hah hosh."kata Deidara megap-megap sendiri.

"Chk! Baru lari segitu saja sudah lelah. Payah! Haah hosh."ejek Kyubi tidak tau diri.

"Huh~besar mulut. Ayo! Kita cepat-cepatan makan es krim jumbo. Siapa cepat, dia menang!"tantang Deidara sambil menunjuk salah satu Stand dengan jempolnya.

Kyubi tertawa setan. Dan Naruto jingkrak tidak karuan.

"NALU IKUT. NALU IKUT. NALU IKUT."

"Huh~siapa takut! Yang kalah, Looser!"kata Kyubi angkuh seperti biasa.

Dan mereka pun memasuki Stand itu dan melakuan perjanjian bodoh mereka.

Lain ketiga saudara kakak beradik itu, lain juga dengan kedua orang tuanya. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang entah dapat mukjizat darimana, mereka ada di Stand anak mereka. Sudah seperti reuni para sesame pemegang saham.

Stand Kyubi yang tadi ramai dengan para pengusaha pemegang saham. Mereka mencoba mencari-cari keuntungan dengan adanya keluarga Namikaze di vestifal sekolah ini. Fugaku dan Minato pun berbincang-bincang ringan. Bahkan Kushina dan Mikoto sejak tadi sibuk membicarakan Sasuke yang sangat erat menempel pada Itachi.

"Pesanan datang. Silahkan dinikmati."kata Tenten ramah. Fugaku dan minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini salah pesan atau Stand ini memang punya ide-ide unik dan gila.

Tadi mereka pesan kopi ekstrak apel, lasagna saus apel, jus apel, teh apel hangat. Tapi, kenapa semuanya jadi aneh begini? Gelas yang mereka pakai menggunakan apel, piring yang mereka gunakan berhiaskan apel. Semuanya serba apel. Memangnya mereka punya stok apel berapa ton?

Minato tertawa dalam hati. Ia yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya bahwa ini semua adalah ide anak keduanya itu. Chk! Bahkan Minato lupa jika lemari es di rumah penuh karena di jejali apel-apel Kyubi yang bahkan di sentuh sedikit saja ia akan mengamuk.

"Oni-chan! Tidak enak."kata Sasuke yang menunjuk jus apel pesanannya dengan raut wajah mau muntah. Itachi tertawa kecil. Itachi lupa jika adiknya maniak tomat. Oh ya! Jangan bilang Sasuke salah mengira jika jus apel merah itu dengan jus tomat merah yang biasa dia minum? Itachi pun mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Nee, Mikoto-chan! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan anak berkelamin perempuan? Nee, aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan!"kata Kushina menatap Sasuke gemas. Mikoto terkekeh kecil.

"Ahaha. Sudah takdir. Tapi, punya anak laki-laki itu bakalan seru! Mereka jauh lebih riang dari anak perempuan kan?"Mikoto pun menyeruput teh apel miliknya.

'Berkelas sekali rasanya!'batin Mikoto menghirup aroma teh itu. Mungkin Mikoto akan membeli ide Kyubi untuk restaurant miliknya.

"Tapi anak perempuan itu imut dan menggemaskan!"gumam Kushina.

"Tapi Naru-chan kan lebih menggemaskan dari anak perempuan, walaupun sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki."

"Ahahaha. Naru-chan memang sangat menggemaskan!"kata Kushina yang baru menyadari akan hal itu.

"Nee, kemana perginya para Namikaze KID? Minato-san?"Tanya Fugaku. Minato dan Kushina terdiam sejenak.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Cacu mau itu, oni-chan!"

"Hn! Mau rasa apa?"

"Stlobeli!"

"…"

"… Eee… Minato-san. Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Kushina-chan! Apakah kita punya anak bernama KID?"Tanya Minato dengan innocent-nya ia menatap Kushina minta penjelasan.

"Bukan itu maksud Fugaku-san, sayang. Maksud Fugaku-san itu-"

"KAACAN! TOUCAN! NALU DATAAAAAANG!"teriak Naruto yang digandeng Kyubi sedangkan Deidara membawa beberapa permen kapas milik Naruto.

"Itu mereka!"kata Kushina santai. Itachi pun menitipkan Sasuke pada sang ibu. Ia berkacak pinggang di hadapan Kyubi, menghalangi jalannya. Kyubi menatap Itachi sengit. Sedangkan Naruto sudah diungsikan oleh Deidara kepelukan sang ibu.

"Minggir!"

"…"

"Chk! Aku bilang, enyah kau dari hadapanku, Uchiha!"titah Kyubi. Itachi tetap tak bergeming di tempat ia berdiri. Fugaku yang malas mengurusi masalah anaknya itu memilih menyesap kopi apelnya dan berbincang dengan Minato.

"A-ano… Taicho! Pelanggan kita… itu…"kata Hianata malu-malu dan tentunya takut-takut. Ia menunjuk Stand mereka yang sekarang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ramai dan tidak sepi. Berbeda dengan stand lain yang ramai sekali. Kyubi mengernyitkan alis. Kemudian ia mencoba menganalisis apa yang terjadi dengan Stand miliknya. Dan tanpa sengaja mata Ruby Kyubi menatap ke arah depan Stand.

"Sialan! Pantas saja tidak ada yang datang kemari! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN BERDIRI DISITU? BRENGSEK! KALIAN MEMBUAT STAND-KU SEPI PENGUNJUNG! PERGI KALIAAAAAAAAANN!"teriak Kyubi sinting. Para bodyguard yang menjaga keluarga bangsawan Namikaze dan Uchiha itu lari kocar-kacir menjauh dari Stand Kyubi.

"Namikaze Kyubi! 5 poin untukmu! Poinmu menjadi 10 untuk hari ini!"kata Iruka di panggung.

Nahlo? Kok dia bisa mendengar suara Kyubi? Kan jarak Stand Kyubi dengan panggung lumayan jauh.

Dan pasti kalian sudah tau jawabannya kan? Kyubi kan juara dalam bidang tarik suara. Bernyanyi dengan teriakan mautnya yang terdengar hingga planet Pluto yang jauh di sana.

"GRRRRR…."

"Chk! Kau membuat pelanggan bertambah takut untuk datang kemari, Namikaze!"kata Itachi mulai berkomentar.

"Hum! Kau benar, Itachi-kun! Lalu… apa yang akan kau lakukan, Namikaze Kyubi?"goda Deidara yang meminum jus apel Sasuke. Masa bodoh. Mau punya siapa kek, yang penting tenggorokan segar kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke sih masa bodoh juga.

Kyubi terlihat berpikir.

"Rapihkan pakaianmu, Uchiha! Kita akan adakan promosi besar-besaran! Sai! Ungsikan para Namikaze dan Uchiha ke meja khusus. Aku bersumpah! Tempat ini akan sangat ramai. Lebih ramai dari semua Stand yang didirikan di sekolah ini!"ucap Kyubi tak main-main. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

'Tidak salah aku memilih rubah tengil ini jadi ketua. Hahh…'batin Itachi damai. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengurus segala macam tentang vestifal. Dan masalah Stand kelasnya ini sudah menyiksanya. Apalagi mengurus acara sekolah sekaligus mengurus Stand milik kelasnya. Mungkin Itachi akan memberikan Reward untuk Kyubi.

**-ooo-**

"Yooo, semuanya! Datang dan beli produk di Stand kami, GRATIS TANDA TANGAN KYUBI-SAMA DAN ITACHI-SAMA! AYO! PELANGGAN KE SERIBU AKAN DAPAT HADIAH LANGSUNG DARI KYUBI-SAMA DAN ITACHI-SAMA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYUBI-SAMAAAA!"

"ITACHI-SAMAAAA!"

"Selamat membeli semuanya!"seru Tenten bersemangat bukan main.

"Taicho memang penuh kejutan yaa!"kata Ino yang selesai berbagi brosur menu supaya memudahkan pelanggan.

"Ahaha. Bukan Taicho namanya jika tidak ada kejutan. Ayo! Kta harus kembali ke Stand sebelum ra-"

"AKU DULUAN YANG MEMBELI INI!"

"AKU! MINGGIR KAU BODOH!"

"BRENGSEK! AKU YANG LEBIH DULU MEMESANNYA!"

"-mai… kurasa, pekerjaanku bertambah seribu kali lipat dari sebelumnya."

"Ino-chan! Cepat kemari! Bantu aku disini!"

"Ha-hai!"

Begitu banyaknya manusia yang memadati Stand kelas Kyubi. The Magic of Apel Island. Itulah nama Stand mereka. Nama yang terlalu monoton untuk sebuah Stand. -_-

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia sibuk mencari-cari kemana sang kakak pergi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan kakaknya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan Namikaze.

'Oni-chan kemana cih?'batin Sasuke yang sudah turun dari kursinya. Naruto yang sejak tadi bermain di bawah meja yang entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan, ia menatap Sasuke yang menyelinap keluar Stand.

"Eng? Bidadali cantik mau kemana?"gumam Naruto yang langsung mengekor Sasuke. Masa bodoh dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Ia mengekor Sasuke dan beberapa pasang mata terarah pada mereka berdua yang berkeliaran disekitar taman sekolah.

Setelah lama berkeliling dan berdesakan dengan para lautan manusia. Ia sejak tadi bercelinguk tidak jelas akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia sibuk mengomel tidak jelas sampai bibir tipisnya itu lelah.

"Chk! Oni-chan pelgi kemana cih?"gumam Sasuke kesal. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya dengan kasar di pinggir kolam air mancur. Naruto pun tersenyum senang.

"Bidadali cedang apa dicini?"Tanya Naruto antusias sekali. Sasuke mendelik.

"Pelgi cana!"usir Sasuke kejam. Naruto tidak mau mendengarnya. Ia malah mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Iss, iss, iss… gadis cantik tidak boleh malah-malah. Kata Dei-nii, nanti cepat tua."Sasuke melotot kesal. Ia dengan kesal mendorong dada Naruto kasar hingga Naruto hamper terjungkal ke belakang.

"Pelgi! Jangan ganggu aku!"Sasuke yang sudah dari orok kelakuannya yang judes gak ketulungan itu pun pergi dari lokasi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Bagaimana ini? Bidadali tidak cuka Nalu."Naruto yang sudah merasakan patah hati sebelum merasakan cinta itu pun kembali mengikuti Sasuke. Walaupun hatinya tercabik-cabik tidak karuan, ia masih tetap berjuang untuk cintanya. Dan oke! Kata-kata mulai gak karuan.

Haahhh…

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


End file.
